


Jealousy

by ablamarka



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablamarka/pseuds/ablamarka
Summary: Anonymous requested: "Jealous Regina with someone maybe hitting on Janis?"Two times Regina felt jealous of Janis.





	Jealousy

Regina wasn’t the kind of girl that got jealous. Of course that statement is based on the fact that she hasn’t really been in love with anyone and, as many things in her life, it changed after she admitted her love for Janis. Since then, she discovered how jealous she really was when she cared for someone.

The first time it happenned was in one of Gretchen’s parties, Regina was near the pool dancing with Karen and a girl she didn’t knew the name but knew from her biology class. In the middle of a loud eletronic beat from the music, she spotted Janis on the other side of the backyard with a girl leaning on her ear whispering something, her eyes instantly narrowed and she felt her skin getting hot, as an impulse she walked towards Janis and watched her old friend laugh at something the girl said. The girl’s slim fingers traced a path on Janis’ exposed shoulder and Janis’ hands rested on her hips, Regina couldn’t look at them but couldn’t stop staring at them.

As if Janis’ laugh was a red light, Regina slowed her track and tought about what she would say, it’s not like she and Janis were together. They hooked up in a party a month ago and she was pretty sure it meant nothing for the girl, even though it meant everything for her. Karen found Regina in the crowd and asked her to go to the bathroom with her. It took Regina twenty more minutes in the party before she saw them going home together and decided to leave too.

 

The second time Regina felt jealous was at an out of town bar they got in with fake IDs, only the new group of friends was around – Karen and Damien already drunk, Gretchen freaking out about getting caught while Cady and Aaron tryied to calm her down and giggled at the same time. Regina and Janis were the ones in charge of taking the next round of drinks from the bar and the blonde girl couldn’t help but smile thinking of all that had changed since Gretchen’s party.

While Regina described Karen’s very elaborated drink to the bartender, she felt someone’s presence near her but didn’t mind, as she turned around she was surprised with a red headed girl with a nose piercing, black clothes and combat boots talking to Janis closer than necessary. This time instead of running to her direction she just smiled at the scene. However, the second the girl touched Janis forearm she decided it was too much.

Regina took a few steps in Janis’ direction, trowed both arms around her girl’s shoulder and instantly felt Janis’ hands move to hold her waist, she smiled softly and leaned in placing a slow kiss on Janis’ lips not bothering to look if the red head was still watching. She softly placed her lips on Janis’ and moved them slowly enjoying every single second of the kiss, she touched the girl’s lips with her tongue and moved her head to the left as she deepened the kiss and felt Janis’ fingers sink on her waist exposed by the crop top. Regina bited softly Janis’ lower lip and smiled between the kiss as Janis moved her hand to her neck sending shivers all over her body and keeping her in place.

“You want another beer?” she asked pulling apart enough to look at Janis’ lips now blurred with pink lipgloss.

“Sure.” Janis laughed a little knowing exactly what Regina did.

“Where did your friend go?” Regina asked looking around with a fake confused look and sarcastic smile.


End file.
